Mistake
by dna18
Summary: [REPOSTED Second chap up] (was removed) Shuichi accidentally sleeps with Tatsuha. But how? Isn't Shuichi really faithful to Yuki? How did Tatsuha do that and why? What is Yuki's reaction...?
1. Track 1

La li ho, minna-san! Watashi wa DNA (aka Anita) and this will be my first Gravitation fiction. I hope you would give it a go. I have posted this before, but ff.net took it off…

**Summary: **Shuichi accidentally sleeps with Tatsuha. But how? Isn't Shuichi really faithful to Yuki? How did Tatsuha do that and why?

**Warnings: **Lemon in Track 2. Gravitation is yaoi. Half AU, may cause confusion to some people.

Shuichi/Yuki mainly, but there'll be some Tatsuha/Shuichi. If you don't like that pairing, please tolerate or leave. 

Whatever you do, please don't flame. *chibi eyes* ^_^ I've received a flame because I wrote yaoi (for Pokemon) -_-;;; Talk about narrow-minded people.

**Keys (important): **

**1 **_Thoughts__ (Italics)_

**2 **"speech" (Speech marks)

**3** What is assumed (Underlined)__

**Disclaimers: **Gravitation and all the bishies aren't mine. I own... the story.

+++

**Track 1**

+++

It all started one day when Shuichi came home from work...

Shuichi staggered towards the door to Yuki's apartment. He dragged his hand up and knocked on the door gently without thinking, then slapped himself mentally.

_'Yuki said he wouldn't be here for the rest of the day. My bad. Shuichi no baka!' _Shuichi thought and reached for the set of keys to the apartment. 

"Kagi na doko desu ka?" [A/N: Where are the keys?] Shuichi wondered out loud.

Then something unexpected happened. The door opened carefully. What shocked Shuichi more was a guy with raven hair popped out. Now that was totally unexpected. Shuichi stared at the guy with raven hair. He really looked like Yuki.

"Ano... Yuki, what happened to your hair?" Shuichi asked in confusion. He looked at 'Yuki'carefully and wondered if he had dyed his hair or not. _'Hmm... Weird.'_

***

On the other hand, Tatsuha was astonished that his brother's (Yuki Eiri) boyfriend looked surprisingly like his number one idol, Sakuma Ryuichi. 

"Ano... Yuki, what happened to your hair?" The question Shuichi asked took him by surprise. 

He smirked inwardly and decided to play with this feminine bishounen for a while. Knowing how his brother would act and how he would speak, he carefully selected the words to say.

In his best Yuki voice, Tatsuha said, "Baka, I obviously dyed it, how else would it turn black?" quite grumpily and Yuki-like indeed.

Shuichi, being his naive self, was stupidly fooled by it and started to walk in the apartment without a doubt. He stared at the television screen. It was a video Sakuma-san had given to him the other day when he had a fight with Hiro.

"Yuki, why are you watching Sakuma-san's concert? I thought you hated it." Shuichi asked curiously, cocking his head really cutely.

Tatsuha, again, thought of the words that Yuki would likely say and said confidently, "I was going through the videos and throwing out the trash. Take that out, I'm going to throw it out."

_'That sounds Yuki enough, ne!' _Tatsuha eyed the singer's cherub face.

"Demo Yuki... it's mine. Sakuma-san gave it to me." Shuichi pouted.

_'God, Sakuma Ryuichi gave this to him?' _Tatsuha was about to rave on about how much he loved and adored Sakuma Ryuichi and Nittle Grasper Records to Shuichi but decided to go against it. He'd go along with the role of Yuki and see how the pink-haired singer would react when he tells Shuichi that it was a joke. He knew it was mean but seeing that Shuichi looked like a friendly guy, he decided to do that anyway.

"Hmph." He looked at the genki boy again. The pink-haired boy looked more and more like his idol by the minute and pretty soon, he was quite turned-on because of the cute actions the smaller boy was making.

Tatsuha wondered what it'll be like to hug someone like Sakuma Ryuichi. At first, he had no intention of sleeping with the boy; he only wanted to play a joke on his older brother's boyfriend. That was a while ago. But after a few moments, his intentions had totally turned around.

"Yuki, I thought you had to go away somewhere for today, like attend an interview or something. Why are you here, not that I really mind." The pink-haired bundle walked in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

His voice was far away when he walked in but Tatsuha could still hear him because of his super sensitive ears. Despite concentrating on the screen with a sexy Ryuichi, he was still half-concentrating on what he had in hand.

Tatsuha heard Shuichi close the refrigerator and he, really reluctantly, peeled his eyes off the television screen.

_'So that why Yuki told me to come; to take care of his little brat.'_

"Something came up and the interview was cancelled." Tatsuha answered as he sat on the large sofa.

Shuichi came out of the kitchen and walked to the lounge room and sat on top of the maroon leather sofa where 'Yuki' sat at. He turned his head towards 'Yuki' and stared at him. _'Yuki with black hair is good, but why did he dye it?'_

"Na, Yuki,"

"What?" 'Yuki' snapped. Inside Tatsuha's head, he was thinking, _'Wow, I'm getting used to being Yuki. I actually think I'm a good Yuki impersonator. Good thing I look like him too.'_

"Why did you dye your hair? Blonde looked good on you."

"Why, you don't like it?"

"No no, Yuki, you're always gorgeous. But why did you dye it for?"

"I wanted something different." Tatsuha turned to face Shuichi, who was looking adorably cute at that particular moment.

Tatsuha grinned, feeling more turned-on. _'Why not?__ Shuichi wouldn't tell Yuki after he knows that he's slept with someone else. He would be too scared to tell. From what Yuki had said, Shuichi was quite scared of Yuki.' _He nodded, making up his mind whether he should sleep with Shuichi or not.

Tatsuha eyed the wide violet ones on Shuichi intently. He raised his hand and stroked Shuichi's face gently, half-wondering if Yuki ever did that to Shuichi. Shuichi's eyes widen, and then they went a little bit starry.

"Yuki..." Shuichi breathed.__

+++

**For the ones who got confused**: Tatsuha was pretending to be Yuki for fun. Afterwards, Tatsuha thought Shuichi was quite attractive so he tried to get Shuichi into bed with him. Now that you kind of understand, you can read the chapter again and it'll make more sense. The underlined is not actually Yuki, it was Tatsuha. Shuichi was thinking Tatsuha was Yuki, that's why it's underlined.

**Note: **Anyway... Okay, that's the start. Should I continue or leave it? Please tell me in your reviews. In the meantime, please take care! Smile! Ja!

Originally posted on [11/2003]

2nd posting on [03/2004]


	2. Track 2

Moshi moshi minna-san! Thanks for your support. Ai anata! Sorry for the delay…

**Important!** Tatsuha's eyes, in this story, are also amber. Ok? Well, my story, my rule! Because this is AU, the characters will be a bit AU-ized as well (well, some of them anyway). Ok… proceed!

**Summary: **Shuichi accidentally sleeps with Tatsuha. But how? Isn't Shuichi really faithful to Yuki? How did Tatsuha do that and why?

**Warnings: **Some coarse language, sex scenes/references. I've warned you about the lemon, so don't flame if you don't like it. [Hot and steamy (though short), graphical scene… anyone okay with that?]

**Keys (important): **

**1 **_Thoughts__ (Italics)_

**2 **"speech" (Speech marks)

**3** What is assumed (Underlined)

**Special thanks: **To the reviewers! Thanks so much, you make me feel much more at home! *Looks at reviews* Nan desu ka? Wow! *cries* I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

_*Throws reviewers Shu-kun plushies as a gift of thanks*_

**~^^~ These are the reviewers that reviewed last time (before it was taken off)**

**alex******

**dragoneyes**

**Felera**

**TheSilentSenshi**

**KittyKitty**

**StarSweeper**

**HawkClowd**

**Tinanit**** Enozym**

**gokusgal**

**Ice Angel6**

**Rejiita**

**punky**** girl**

**Lexa1 **

**Callisto**

**Bandana **

**Firedraygon97**

**Mirai**** aria**

**Fics_hunter**

**~^^~ These are the reviewers who reviewed after I reposted it.**

**Heartless Angel – **Thanks for liking the story so much… And no, I am not talented. I have zero talent (XD hehehe)****

**AISH** – You read my other fics? I've only written one Gravi fic… I think it was the same one but you haven't reviewed the other time… ^^ 

**Rinuah** – I'm so glad you liked it ^^ Thanksie!!! I'm curious of how the real Yuki reacts too (in other words, I haven't started on the Tatsuha-being-busted part yet ^^)

**Bluesummers73 – **I'm pleased you thought it was interesting ^^

**Shuichi Shindo** – Your Tatsuha? Hahaha, I thought you loved Yuki! ^___^ Thanks for tuning in.

**StarryEyedChick** – I haven't read the manga, actually… Just doing a bit of AU from the anime ^_^ And from what you have said (the Tatsuha-attaching-to-Shu thing), I think the manga would be sweet ^^

**Kaleo** – Uh ha, it is from the anime, though I was trying to experiment with a thing or two…

**Mizuki97 **– Thanks for liking the plot! ^^ And yes, such a shame ff.net took it off… I haven't read the feedbacks from chapter 3 yet! X'C And sorry, I wasn't thinking of redoing the second chapter… I know it's a bit graphic, but I couldn't resist doing on (No! I've only did a few lemons and quite terribly as well… but most of my fics are humor and I don't do lemons in humor… so I'm taking this chance to do one.)

**Mirai**** aria** - ^^ I'm delighted that this story is one of your favourites. I don't know about posting it on other websites… I'm trying to create a website of my own to put up some lemon bits… but my internet is too slow! XC

**Elk** – I'm so happy you loved it so far ^^ This chapter will have a graphic lemon (well, that's why it got removed off ff.net the first time)

**Riversprite77** – A lot of people told me about posting it on other websites, but I don't really want to go to those websites because there are only a few readers there… Oh well… 

**HikariChang** - ;_; They did deleted it… I was shocked when they did because I was up to the 3rd chapter and I haven't read the feedbacks yet. Worse, I was banned from using ff.net for a month or so and I really needed to update the other fics.

**LilPurplFlwr**– Thanks for your compliment ^^ Here's the next chapter… graphical lemon hot steamy sex scene -_-;;;;;

**Hen-na-hazureta – **Oh, it's okay that you haven't gotten on ff.net for a while, you reviewed anyway ^^ and I thank you!

**Kuroi**** Kitty - **^_^ Is it that good?

**Black dios – **Thanks so much for supporting "Mistake"

**Disclaimers: **Gravitation and all the bishies aren't mine (and never will be). I own... the story ^___^

+++ 

**Last time…**

Tatsuha eyed the wide violet ones on Shuichi intently. He raised his hand and stroked Shuichi's face gently, half-wondering if Yuki ever did that to Shuichi. Shuichi's eyes widen, and then they went a little bit starry.

"Yuki..." Shuichi breathed.__

+++__

**Track 2**

+++

Tatsuha took the gasp Shuichi had as an opportunity and kissed Shuichi softly, demanding his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth.

_'If this was what Shuichi felt like, then I guess my dear Ryuichi would be quite similar. Shuichi is so sweet.' _Tatsuha thought, enjoying every bit of the kiss. He, subconsciously, had slowly fallen out of love with the brunette artist, and replacing his feelings for the singer of NG on Shuichi instead.

Tatsuha dragged Shuichi to Yuki's bedroom. He stopped and thought, 'I have to be real careful about this. Wait, my body's not exactly like Yuki's. Shuichi will realise!' 

Tatsuha thought of a way that would make him safe and not let Shuichi realise. He knew Shuichi was meticulous about Yuki's features and will notice that Tatsuha's body is slightly fatter than Yuki's.

_'First, I'll ask him if he had sex or not. Someone naive like him might even be a virgin.'_

"Brat, have you ever slept with anyone else?"

"N-nani? Yuki, I didn't. You're the only one."

"Good." Tatsuha sighed. _'So he has had sex with my brother.'_

"Why'd you ask?"

+++

Want lemon… see profile… (under "Mistake" chapter 2)

I'm sorry I had to do this… If you have any problems, drop me a line at dna_daa@yahoo.com.au

Originally posted on [25/11/2003] 

2nd posting on [12/04/2004]


End file.
